1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card-type peripheral apparatus, such as a memory card, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
General-purpose memory cards are not so high in internal temperature rise caused by the power dissipation upon operation. This is an indication that the data transfer rates of these memory cards are not so high.
With those memory cards enhanced in data transfer rates, the heat dissipation thereof is achieved by the natural dissipation from the card surfaces and from the contact of a signal terminal and a power supply terminal of each card with connector contact pins of a connector in which the memory card is inserted.
The heat generated from the memory card is transmitted to a circuit board or the like over these connector contactors for heat dissipation, thereby holding down the rise of temperature internal to the memory card with an allowable range.